I Hate How Much I Love You
by Pretty Princess Lollipop34
Summary: Wally looks back on the life they had before she left. Oneshot songfic. First Story EVER! Rated T to be safe.


**

* * *

**

I Hate How Much I Love You 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or the song 'Hate That I Love You'. Mr. Warburton and Rihanna do. (LUCKY!)**

**NB: I don't really like this song much, but I wanted to try something easy for my first story. Note the words 'FIRST STORY'. Be nice:)**

'Wally...I want you back... I need you back...' her soft, tender voice, made him feel truly loved.  
'So do I... I love you Kuki, always have...' Kuki and Wally's faces inched closer.., and closer.. and closer.. until...

**DRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Wally woke up. Stupid alarm clock!

**DRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

He lifted up his fist and crushed it. He had gotten through 5 clocks that way, but he never cared. He never cared about anything anymore, ever since Kuki had dumped him so she could start going out with 'The Kid'. 11 years on and he still called himself that.What a baby Wally thought.

**_That's how much I love you That's how much I need you_**

Wally slouched off his bed, and started to get dressed . He still wore the same clothes he wore as a 10 year old. Hey, somethings just never change. He began to think about everything that had happened these past few years, and where everything they had had had gone.

**_And I cant stand you Must everything you do make me wanna smile?_**

He couldn't understand it. Why did he like her so much? She was the one who dumped him in the first place! True, she was an amazing kisser, and she had been a great girlfriend, it was just that she always had to be 'someplace'. It took Wally two months to figure out that Kuki had been cheating on him.

He had finished getting changed, and began to walk to his kitchen. The apartment was really dark and small, but she had always made it seem brighter. Wally stopped in front of a painting hung up by his door. He smiled. Kuki had painted it as an engagement present. Yep, they were gonna be married. Wally continued to walk slowly. As he sat down at the table, he realized just how much she was missed.

**_Can I not like you for awhile?_**

Was there even one small part of him, just a teeny bit, that didn't want her back?

**_But you wont let me You upset me girl_**

Yes! There was! There had to be! Right?...

**_And then you kiss my lips All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
can't remember what you did_**

But then he remembered how sweet her kisses had been. Once when they had had a massive argument over her absences. He had gone off to sulk, then she had come along and used her lips to make him feel alright. Wally smiled as he poured out some cereal into a bowl. He didn't eat these days, so he wasn't sure why he was bothering.

**_But I hate it.  
You know exactly what to do so that I cant stay mad at you for too long that's wrong_**

* * *

Kuki had gotten up 4 hours ago and was already at work. She had found out that office life wasn't really easy, especially when you're your boyfriend's secretary.  
'Hey' a voice above her said. Kuki looked up and smiled. 'Hey Andy' she called him by his real name, being the only one that actually knew it. "So... do you have those meeting minutes typed up"  
"Minutes? What minutes? There were minutes?!?" Kuki asked.  
"Ugh... Yes, there were minutes! From yesterday's meeting remember"  
" Oh, yeah! That..." she laughed weakly. "Ya see, I was gonna do them, but then"  
" You forgot! Again! You forget everything! Honestly, I have no idea why I put up with you"  
"Sorry"  
"Yeah, you better be!" Kuki looked like she was about to cry."Oh, whatever. Just... just get them done as soon as you can. Okay"  
"Ok" Andy turned and left. Kuki sighed. It had been like this for months now. He would get all worked up over the smallest of things, and she always got the blame for everything. 

She glanced down and her hand, at the engagement ring Wally had given her. She had found it in a box after one of her and Andy's fights, and hadn't taken it off since.  
Kuki wasn't sure why she did what she did anymore. They had been so happy together,  
and to tell the truth, she had really been looking forward to her wedding. At the time,  
she told herself that she wasn't ready for marriage, and that she loved someone else, but now she wasn't too sure. Suddenly it came to her. Kuki was in love with someone else.

Wally.

**_But I hate it.  
_**

Why though? What was it that made him so much more important to her than Andy?  
Andy had given her everything; a good job, a nice house, anything she ever wanted! Except...

**_You know exactly how to touch,_**

He didn't have Wally's charm, or his sensitivity. Kuki only had one or two big fights with Wally,  
like when they were kids, but with Andy, she fought with him like there was no tomorrow!

**_so that I dont want to fuss and fight no more said I despise that i adore you_**

Whenever Kuki was in a bad mood, Wally would always try his hardest to cheer her up or stop her from fussing about everything. Andy just sat in his study until it was over.

**_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I cant stand how much I need you (I need you)  
and I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa)  
but I just can't let you go and I hate that I love you so (oooh...)_**

Kuki sat up and realized it was time she stopped thinking about this, and started working. She noticed a man was walking along with a tray of coffee. He tripped and fell over someone's foot, and the coffee went flying everywhere! She couldn't help but laugh.

**_You completely know the power that you have the only one that makes me laugh_**

She thought for a moment. This had been the first time she ha laughed since she had lived with Wally. Andy was too serious and didn't think like she did. Kuki stood up from her desk, and went to go help the man up.

**_Said and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I.. love you beyond a reason why and it just ain't right_**

* * *

"Oh God! This hurts!" Wally yelled. It was his first day at his new job and following his nasty fall, it might well be his last too. He vowed that he would look down at the feet below him next time he carried a tray of scalding hot coffee! "Do you need a hand?" a voice said. He looked up quickly. It was just the secretary. But why was her voice so familiar?  
"Yah, I guess I do, don't I?" He smiled and took another look at who was helping him up. No, it couldn't be her...but it was!  
"Kuki?" he asked "Wally?" Kuki was smiling like crazy! 'He remembers me!' She thought. Then her face fell. Did he still love her?  
"Do you still love me? After what I did"  
Wally thought about that. (A/N Wally's thinking?!) Half of him was saying, no you don't love that lying, cheating, no good $&# ! She betrayed you!!! But the other half was saying; Yes, of course you love her. Tell her so in a mature and sophisticated way. 

"HELL YEAH I DO!!!" he screamed, then he kissed her.

**_And I hate how much I love you girl I cant stand how much I need you (yeah)  
and I hate how much I love you girl but I just can't let you go but I hate that I love you so_**

Kuki was a bit surprised at that, but she soon started kissing him back. It all felt so magical. It was also really convenient that no one was there to watch, as they were all at a big meeting.

**_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me and your kiss won't make me weak.  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me so you'll probably always have a spell on me..._**

After a few minutes of this, they broke apart. They smiled at each other until Kuki realized something.  
"Andy. What will I do about Andy?" she said.  
Wally was about to ask who Andy was, when they could hear a woman giggling from Andy's cubicle. It sounded like she and Andy were... you know...

"That answer's that" Wally said.  
"Guess so"  
"So... when is break"  
Kuki glanced at her watch, "Now, I think"  
"Wanna move back in with me"  
"Of course!" Then they kissed again.

**_That's how much I love you (How much I need you)  
That's how much I need you (How much I love you)  
That's how much I love you (oh, need you)  
That's how much I need you_**

They only stopped when the other workers were coming back from their meeting.

**_and I hate that i love you soooo.  
And I hate how much i love you boy I can't stand how much I need ya (can't stand how much I need you)  
and I hate how much I love you boy but I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no)  
and I hate that I love you so_**

Then Wally and Kuki walked out to lunch, with their arms wrapped around each other.

**_and I hate that I love you so... soo._**

Whadja think? Enough fluff for you? Please R&R!

Peace out **(\/),** Lollipop.


End file.
